El Relato Esmeralda
by El Castillo de Peeves
Summary: Nimueh, una tarde que consigue convencer a Merlin para que le cuente una historia... escucha el comienzo del que luego se convertiría en uno de los magos más conocidos de Inglaterra: Salazar Slytherin...
1. Prólogo: Memorias Olvidadas

**PRÓLOGO**

 **Memorias olvidadas**

Ella se encontraba suspendida en el aire, mecida por suaves ráfagas de aire que la mantenían entre lo alto de las copas de los árboles. Su pelo carmesí iba tras ella, revoloteando detrás como si tuviese vida propia. Poco a poco, fue descendiendo hasta que sus pies descalzos se apoyaron contra el sólido suelo del bosque.

Sus labios, igual de rojos que su cabello, esbozaron una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

– ¿Algún día me enseñarás a hacer cosas tan maravillosas como estas? – Dijo la joven.

– Algún día – Respondió un hombre que se encontraba sentado en una roca alta. Era bastante más mayor que ella. Llevaba una túnica azul marino, la mitad de la cual era tapada por una larga y nívea barba que le llegaba por la cintura –. Con tu poder, terminarás enseñándome tú a mí.

La chica rio con dulzura.

– Oh, Merlín, siento que me sobrevaloras – Terminó diciendo mientras bajaba la vista, dejando caer algunos mechones de pelo sobre su cara –. Eres tú quien puede invocar el aire con solo mover las manos.

Merlín cogió el gran bastón que descansaba a su lado y empezó a moverlo de mano en mano.

– ¿Eso es lo que crees, Nimueh? – Los ojos de Merlín tornaron a un tono vidrioso –. Yo cuento con una ventaja de la que tú careces.

Nimueh escaló la roca hasta estar a la par del mago, apoyándose en su brazo.

– ¿Y cuál es esa ventaja? – Preguntó, manteniendo sus grandes ojos clavados en los de Merlín, con curiosidad.

– La experiencia – Dijo mientras acariciaba con un dedo su dañado bastón –. Hace incontables años ya que empecé a estudiar la magia y sus secretos. He conocido multitud de poderosos magos, incluso me atrevería a decir que conozco historias que nadie conoce, historias que han ido pasando de oído en oído en el mundo mágico hasta convertirse en escombros de lo que un día fueron.

Los ojos de Nimueh brillaron tras aquellas palabras.

– Cuéntame una historia que solo tú sepas, Merlín. Una historia que solo se pueda encontrar en la mente de un mago tan grande como tú.

Merlín se quedó unos segundos pensativo. Al final soltó un largo suspiro.

– Para ser un mago tan grande, caigo muy fácilmente ante tus peticiones – En el rostro de Nimueh se dibujó una sonrisa de complicidad –. Ponte cómoda, te voy a contar la historia de alguien a quien nadie sobrevalora, más bien al contrario. Alguien que ha dejado una gran huella en el mundo, pero dicha huella nadie se para a mirar.


	2. Capitulo 1: Promesas Cumplidas

**CAPITULO I**

 **Promesas cumplidas**

Nuestra historia comienza hace ya muchos, muchos años, en una época difícil para la magia, pues se nos perseguía por nuestros dones; tal vez por temor, tal vez por desprecio o tal vez por ambas razones al mismo tiempo.

Un niño, como mucho de 12 años de edad, se encontraba apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana, contemplando con sus ojos grisáceos el exterior, mantenía un gesto aburrido en el rostro.

– ¿Un secreto se puede contar, madre? – Dijo. Su madre, cuyo cabello era igual de oscuro que el de su hijo, miró de reojo al niño mientras hacía levitar una vajilla entera con el movimiento de su varita.

– No, si se contase no sería un secreto – Ante esas palabras, el chico frunció el ceño.

– ¿Entonces cómo se crean los secretos? ¿Acaso la primera vez que se cuenta no es un secreto?

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa.

– A veces pienso que eres demasiado listo para tu edad, Saly. Y es otras veces cuando me demuestras que estoy en lo cierto – Dejó toda la vajilla limpia en su sitio y se sentó junto a su hijo –. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

El chico estaba jugando con algunas astillas de la ventana, fingiendo estar distraído.

– Bueno... – Miró lentamente a su madre y le lanzó una gran sonrisa – Tengo un sitio secreto, un lugar escondido a unos kilómetros de aquí, donde nadie ha pasado en años, ¡siglos tal vez! – La madre de Salazar comenzó a reír ante el entusiasmo del muchacho.

– Tienes tu propio lugar secreto – Dijo con un tono que le daba importancia a sus palabras y sonrió al niño –. Mientras sepas el camino de vuelta y vuelvas sano y salvo, será nuestro secreto ¿Te parece?

El pequeño asintió con una pronunciada sonrisa. Su madre le revolvió el pelo de manera cariñosa y continuó con sus asuntos.

– Algo andáis tramando vosotros dos – Un hombre con barba plateada entró en la habitación. Era sumamente elegante, tanto su expresión como sus ropajes negros. Tenía una visible calva en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Sus ojos, los cuales revelaban astucia, apuntaron a Salazar. Eran imponentes, aunque su mirada era suavizada con la calidez de su sonrisa –. ¿Tu madre te está enseñando algo nuevo?

– No esta vez, padre, solo estábamos hablando – Contestó el pequeño Salazar, devolviéndole una pícara sonrisa.

El padre se acercó por detrás a su madre, la cual estaba distraída, y le dio un inesperado beso en la mejilla, a lo que ella sonrió.

– ¿Cuánto nos falta para tener el dinero para la varita del pequeño Slytherin? – Preguntó, guiñándole un ojo al niño.

– Muy poco ya – Dijo ella –. En nada podremos enseñarle sin tener que prestarle las nuestras.

– Aun no teniendo tu varita – Se dirigió el padre a su hijo – eres un gran mago, Salazar. En poco tiempo nos superarás a tu madre y a mí, y podrás enseñar a tu descendiente para que sea un aún mejor mago que tú.

– Quién sabe si terminarás teniendo un montón de pequeños haciendo fila para que les enseñes – Dijo alegremente la madre.

– Tonterías, toda una entelequia – Le repuso su esposo –. Eso parecería una escuela, y una escuela en los tiempos que corren... – Negó con la cabeza –. Habría que mantenerla en secreto, una tarea demasiado difícil.

– Saly es capaz de lo que se proponga, y lo sabes – Le respondió la mujer con total seguridad –. Limpia el resto de la cocina ¿Quieres? – Pidió al padre de Salazar, el cual asintió y sonrió mientras ella se marchaba de la habitación.

El elegante hombre deslizó la mirada hasta Salazar.

– Tu madre tiene razón en lo que dice – Dijo mientras elevaba un trapo en el aire y lo pasaba por la mesa –. Hoy no estés...

– Sí, papá, volveré antes de la caída del Sol– Le interrumpió Salazar.

– Eso es, y recuerda: – Dijo a medias, esperando que su hijo finalizase la frase.

– "Controla tu magia fuera de casa" Entendido – Terminó Salazar, apenado por la imposibilidad de utilizar lo que él consideraba un don sin libertad.

– Son tiempos difíciles, Salazar, debemos escondernos – Miró a su hijo, dejando unos segundos de silencio en caso de que él quisiese decir algo – Bien, ahora sal y diviértete, tienes más cosas para hacer ahí fuera que gotas tiene la lluvia.

Su padre le dio un beso en la frente. Salazar se levantó y salió radiante de felicidad por la puerta.

Alrededor de la casa se extendía una gran ciénaga. Muchos repudiarían la idea de vivir en un lugar como aquel, pero para alguien como Salazar era un lugar perfecto como ninguno; casi nadie pasaba por allí, y los únicos seres vivos que frecuentaban ese lugar eran anfibios, reptiles y algunas aves que paraban a descansar de largas migraciones.

Salazar metió lentamente los pies en la amarronada agua y esperó.

Fue entonces cuando una pequeña serpiente salió de las profundidades de la ciénaga y se desplazó con un rápido nado hacia las piernas de Salazar. Parecía contenta de ver de nuevo a su amigo.

– Hola otra vez, Omis – Saludó a la serpiente con cariño.

Esta apoyó su pequeño morro sobre la pierna de Salazar, también a modo de saludo. Se conocían desde hace 5 años, y la visitaba cada día desde entonces.

– Te he traído un delicioso manjar – Le dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño ratón muerto de su bolsillo y se lo acercaba a la boca; la serpiente se lo comió rápidamente, agradecida.

Omis era única en el pantano, pues ninguna otra serpiente tenía las escamas con ese plateado brillante que le caracterizaba.

– Hoy tienes más hambre de la que acostumbras ¿No ha ido bien la caza últimamente? – Preguntó mientras la acariciaba.

Tras un largo rato de monólogo con la pequeña serpiente y una amistosa despedida, se marchó de la ciénaga.

Comenzó a caminar por un sendero de tierra que había unos metros al oeste, recogiendo pequeños frutos que se encontraba por el camino. De pronto, se empezó a escuchar el paso de cascos de caballo a las espaldas de Salazar y al rato se divisó un carromato que avanzaba hacia él. La primera reacción fue la de intentar esconderse, pero tras pensar unos segundos decidió no huir de quien quiera que fuese.

Pasado un minuto el carromato alcanzó a Salazar, pero este no se detuvo, el conductor ni siquiera reparó en la presencia del pequeño niño que había a un lado del camino.

Salazar, aprovechando esto, se agarró rápidamente a la parte trasera del carromato, de esa forma el camino al pueblo sería más rápido y ameno.

Después de un rato, por fin se vislumbraban las casas del pueblo. Los ojos de Salazar brillaron y una chisporroteante energía le llenó el cuerpo, en aquel pueblo le esperaba la única persona que no le consideraba un bicho raro: Aloine.

Se bajó de un salto del carromato y este continuó su camino.

Para ser un simple pueblo estaba muy bien cuidado: Los adoquines estaban alineados y relativamente limpios, había plantas y flores a ambos lados de las calles, fruto del trabajo de todos los vecinos, los cuales paseaban alegremente por las aceras. A primera instancia parecía un pueblo acogedor; pero en lo más profundo se escondía un enorme miedo, miedo por todo lo que estuviera asociado con la magia, y Salazar lo sabía, toda esa gente intentaría matarle si supiesen lo que él era.

Si quería desplazarse por el lugar, lo hacía de la forma que se le viese menos, ya sea yendo de tejado en tejado o caminando por los lugares y callejones oscuros, donde con lo máximo que se podría topar era con gente sin hogar o algunos borrachos cuya ebriedad no les permitía fijarse en Salazar.

El muchacho avanzó por una de estas estrechas calles.

Al rato comenzó a escuchar gritos en una calle anexa, alguien estaba maldiciendo por todo lo alto, y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Salazar corrió hacia los gritos y, al doblar la esquina, se topó con un espectáculo rocambolesco.

Un hombre con ropas andrajosas y con el rostro sonrojado, fruto de todo un día bebiendo vino, sostenía con la mano alzada y con un gesto amenazante el agrafe de una botella rota. Estaba expectante, mirando a cada lado de la callejuela, cuando una naranja impactó directamente en su nuca.

– ¡Maldito bastardo! – Gritó con ira el hombre – ¡Dónde estás! Como te encuentre te voy a partir el pescuezo.

Sus gritos salieron con un leve eco a ambos lados de la calle, parecía que no obtenía respuesta. Los ojos del borracho se detuvieron en Salazar, y, rojo de ira, comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia él.

– ¡Tú, pequeño demonio!

A escasos centímetros de que el hombre alcanzase a Salazar, un destello surgió del suelo y se interpuso entre los dos.

Era un hombrecillo plateado. Tenía los ojos negros y una sonrisa perturbadoramente abierta de oreja a oreja. Vestía con un abrigo de color verde, pantalones azules y una pajarita pintoresca.

El hombre no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando y palideció hasta alcanzar el color de la nieve.

– De cerca eres aún más feo ¿Lo sabías?, los pelos que salen de tu nariz no te lucen mucho que digamos – Se burló el poltergeist, que comenzó a reír, lo que provocó que su sonrisa se ensanchase aún más y alcanzase una apertura que sobrepasaba lo humano – No me mires así, solo te estaba ofreciendo algo de comer – Tras decir esto, le tiró otra naranja que tenía en la mano, directa a la cara, para después enseñarle de forma burlesca la lengua.

El hombre, perplejo y bajo los efectos del vino, cayó desmayado al suelo emitiendo un golpe sordo, a lo que el poltergeist empezó a reír a carcajadas.

– Hola Peeves – Salazar se acercó al hombrecillo y cogió una naranja del suelo –. Veo que te va bien.

– ¡Pero mirad a quien tenemos aquí! – Respondió con tono sorpresivo el poltergeist mientras revoloteaba de arriba a abajo –. Salazar Slytherin, siempre es un honor verte – Dijo con un tono irónico –. ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

– Voy a comprar algunas cosas en La beata dorada.

Peeves permaneció callado, mirando a Salazar. Después de unos segundos de silencio, miró a ambos lados del callejón.

– Entiendo lo que quieres decir – Dijo el poltergeist finalmente. Se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro –. He imagino que quieres hacer una compra... sin vendedor – Dijo Peeves, alzando los brazos y doblando un poco los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos al decir la palabra 'compra'.

– Así es. – Respondió Salazar, contento de no tener que darle más explicaciones a Peeves – ¿Me harías ese favor? – Preguntó.

Los ojos de Peeves emitieron un destello siniestro.

– Pedirme que moleste a alguien no es pedirme un favor, es hacerme un favor a mí – Terminó diciendo el poltergeist.

Salazar sonrió complacido ante la afirmativa de Peeves.

– ¿Y puedo saber qué quiere conseguir de una tienda de cachivaches un mocosillo como tú? – Preguntó Peeves.

– Quiero un objeto de esa tienda, para una amiga mía – Se sinceró Salazar.

– ¡Salazar Slytherin enamorado, señoras y señores! – Empezó a festejar Peeves –. Toda una noticia – Miró burlonamente a Salazar.

El chico se puso algo rojo por el comentario.

– No es así, no digas tonterías. Es mi amiga – Salazar quería cambiar el rumbo de la conversación –. Debes entretenerle el tiempo suficiente, si me cogen me matan, no lo dudo.

Peeves dejó de simular que se besaba con el aire y miró más seriamente a Salazar.

– Dalo por hecho, pequeño mequetrefe –Dijo Peeves canturreando.

Salazar se quedó mirando al poltergeist, pensativo.

– ¿Acaso tú le temes a algo? – Dijo, manifestando lo que estaba pensando.

Los ojos de Peeves se cerraron un poco.

– Podría llegar a tener miedo de alguien tan insensible como para matar lo que más quiere, no de alguien capaz de matar a un escualidillo como tú – Dijo creando una sonora pedorreta.

Salazar esbozó una sonrisa, le caía bien Peeves, aunque a veces fuese irritante.

– Allí te espero – Dijo Salazar mientras reanudaba su camino por la callejuela.

Aproximadamente 15 minutos después, Salazar se encontraba en la acera opuesta a La beata dorada, inquieto, esperando a que Peeves hiciese alguna de las suyas. Pasados 10 minutos más, comenzó a sospechar que el poltergeist había ignorado su petición de crear una distracción.

En lo que nadie se percataba, y solo un observador avezado habría visto, es que estaba comenzando a emerger un humo negruzco desde las aperturas del alcantarillado.

Para cuando la gente se empezó a dar cuenta de lo que ocurría, ya costaba ver con claridad. Salazar reparó en que este suceso no estaba ocurriendo solo en el exterior, desde las tiendas más próximas también salía el mismo humo oscuro.

La gente exclamaba gritos de asombro, y hablaban entre ellos sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, buscando una explicación. Una multitud comenzó a salir a la calle desde las tiendas, tosiendo y quejándose de la poca visibilidad. Algunos de ellos comentaron que aquel humo podía ser venenoso, lo que provocó una avalancha de gente corriendo en todas direcciones, tapándose la cara con lo que buenamente podían.

Salazar no dudó ni un segundo; se tapó el rostro con el brazo y entró directamente en La Beata Dorada.

Dentro el humo era más denso, debía salir rápido si no quería morir asfixiado en aquel lugar. Entonces lo vislumbró: un precioso collar plateado con un zafiro, colocado sobre un busto de madera.

Ver de nuevo aquel collar le hizo recordar a Aloine, y el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

Hacía unas semanas, paseaba junto con ella por estas mismas calles.

Él estaba comentando la clase sobre astronomía que tuvo con sus padres el día anterior, cuando pasaron por delante de La Beata Dorada.

– Santo bendito, ¡mira eso!– Exclamó Aloine, dando pequeños golpecitos en el brazo a Salazar.

Este se giró alarmado, pero al enfocar la mirada consiguió ver a lo que se refería; un collar muy bonito con una piedra preciosa de color azul se encontraba de exposición en la tienda, con una etiqueta con un precio desorbitado.

– Si alguien me diera algo así, se lo agradecería por toda la vida, es demasiado hermoso – Siguió Aloine, con ojos de soñadora.

– Yo mismo te lo daré – Se envalentó Salazar, aunque no terminaba de creerse sus propias palabras.

– Salazar... ¿Siempre tienes tanta determinación? Es normal que al final siempre consigas lo que quieres, cueste lo que te cueste – Aloine lanzó la típica sonrisa nerviosa de cuando se da una mala noticia –. Pero ambos sabemos que ni juntando todo el dinero de nuestras familias podríamos comprar algo así.

Salazar miró el collar, sabía que tenía razón; los dos pertenecían a familias pobres, aunque la de Aloine viviera más cómodamente que los Slytherin, seguían sin poder permitirse algo así.

Prosiguieron su paseo, aunque de la mente de Salazar no salía la idea de conseguir ese collar para su amiga


	3. Capítulo 2: Tifón Deletéreo

**CAPÍTULO II**

 **Tifón Deletéreo**

Salazar cogió el collar, lo guardó en un bolsillo y salió de la tienda lo más a prisa que pudo.

Corrió junto con el resto de gente que huía del humo, hasta llegar a una zona despejada, donde un gran número de personas presenciaba el espectáculo de la gran nube de humo que se cernía ante ellos. Salazar sintió admiración por el trabajo de Peeves, más tarde necesitaría preguntarle cómo consiguió tal hazaña; pero tenía en orden sus prioridades: primero debía ir a ver a Aloine.

Anduvo con paso acelerado durante unas manzanas, no podía evitar sentir una gran emoción al imaginarse la cara que pondría Aloine al verle con el collar.

Al fin, tras girar una esquina, la casa de Aloine apareció, y justo delante, en el porche, se encontraba ella leyendo un gran libro.

Su cabello rutilaba con la brillante luz del sol.

Salazar se fue acercando, ufano y con paso decidido. Aloine alzó la vista y su rostro se iluminó al verle llegar.

– ¡Salazar! – Exclamó –. Te echaba en falta – Sonrió Aloine, dejando su libro a un lado.

– ¿Cómo has conseguido ese libro? – Preguntó Salazar, intentando no ir muy directo al tema de su sorpresa.

Aloine se quedó unos segundos callada.

– Se titula Codex Exoniensis. Se cayó de un carruaje que pasaba con un saco lleno de estos... – Señaló el libro –. Sé que lo debería haber devuelto, pero no es tan sencillo conseguir libros. Será otro de nuestros pequeños secretos – Dijo Aloine, guiñando un ojo.

Salazar no pudo evitar sonreír

– Hablando de pequeños secretos... – Dijo él, llevándose la mano al bolsillo, cuando, de pronto, algo golpeó a Salazar en el costado. Aloine giró la cabeza y comenzó a gritar llena de rabia.

– ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Cristopher?! – Aloine se acercó con paso decidido hacia su hermano, el cual, junto con su grupo de amigos, había tirado una piedra a Salazar.

– Ya hablaré contigo después, hermanita – Dijo mientras la apartaba como si fuese más liviana que una pluma –. Ahora he de ocuparme de la escoria con la que te estás juntando.

Salazar habría huido en otra situación, pero había pasado por demasiado como para ahora no darle el colgante a Aloine. Ella corrió hasta Salazar de nuevo.

– Vete cuanto antes, Salazar – Le imploró a este.

Salazar no dudo ni un momento, sacó la mano del bolsillo y le dio el collar de zafiro a Aloine. Esta, al ver lo que era, dio un grito ahogado.

– Cueste lo que cueste, Aloine – Dijo por último Salazar, antes de empezar a correr con Cristopher y su pandilla detrás.

Salazar corrió hasta dejar el pueblo atrás, pero sus persecutores no desistían, parecía que esta vez estaban más decididos a cogerle.

Consiguió adentrarse en un pequeño bosque, no podría seguir corriendo mucho más, necesitaba esconderse.

Pero no lo consiguió. El peso entero de Cristopher cayó encima de Salazar y empezaron a rodar por una colina llena de hojas y raíces hasta detenerse en una pequeña explanada frente a un lago.

Ambos se habían hecho daño en la caída, pero al parecer fue Salazar quien salió peor parado, porque mientras intentaba enderezarse, Cristopher lo cogió del cuello.

– Estás acabado, niño asqueroso – Dijo mientras sonreía con crueldad. Por más que Salazar patalease no podía escapar, en ese momento se estaba sintiendo como los pequeños ratones cuando están a punto de ser devorados por una gran serpiente.

Al poco rato, los amigos de Cristopher llegaron, y comenzaron a reír al ver la situación.

– Has hecho mal al venir aquí – Continuó Cristopher con su monólogo –. Nadie va a oír tus gritos, nadie va a oír como mueres, pero tampoco es que haya alguien a quien le importe.

Tras estas palabras Salazar recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la parte lateral de la cara, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo.

– ¿No pensarás matarlo, verdad Cristoph? – Dijo uno de sus amigos, con tono nervioso.

– ¿Te vas a acobardar ahora? Venga, sé valiente – Cristopher levantó la cabeza de Salazar, la cual estaba ya ensangrentada – Dale su merecido.

El amigo, pusilánime, comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca, intentando decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras.

– Ya lo hago yo – Dijo otro de ellos. Al instante, una patada dio directamente en el vientre de Salazar.

Cristopher comenzó a reír, disfrutando de la situación.

– Así se hace – Dijo Cristopher, alentando a sus amigos. Entonces miró hacia Salazar, el cual estaba ya haciendo mucho ruido al respirar –. Me da pena el hecho de que no te hayas podido despedir de la cerda de tu madre – Le dijo.

Salazar no escuchaba lo que le decían, solo miraba el agua del lago, pensando en que, tal vez, si se hundía en él, Cristopher no le perseguiría y podría sentirse seguro bajo el agua; no le haría falta salir de nuevo, morir allí sería mejor que esperar a que le terminaran matando fuera.

Cerró los ojos y de pronto su pensamiento cambió: recordó a su madre sonriéndole, su suave voz hacía eco en su cabeza; luego la voz de su padre recordándole que debía ser fuerte, que él no era menos que nadie y, por último, la de Aloine, pidiéndole que se levantara.

– ¿Qué es eso? – La voz de uno de los amigos de Cristopher resonó en la mente de Salazar.

La capa superficial del lago se estaba moviendo de una forma extraña. Salazar sintió una rabia como nunca antes, y fue entonces cuando el agua cobró vida propia.

Se levantó por los aires dándole una forma etérea y un gran montículo de agua salió disparado hacia Cristopher, el cual salió volando hacia atrás, estrellándose contra un árbol.

Pronto, se vieron rodeados en lo que parecía una tormenta de agua. Salazar no podía moverse, solo veía como Cristopher y sus amigos caían al suelo con lo que parecían ser golpes de la propia tormenta.

– ¡Vámonos! – Gritó uno – ¡Esto es brujería, magia oscura, tenemos que irnos! – Se marchó corriendo por el bosque, con los demás siguiéndole, aturdidos.

Cuando se marcharon, la tormenta cesó de golpe, dejando un paisaje increíblemente inverosímil: había millones de gotas de agua suspendidas en el aire, completamente inmóviles, dando una visión de ensueño.

Cuando Salazar despertó de su trance y se incorporó, todas las gotas cayeron al suelo, dando una agradable sensación de lluvia.

Tremendamente adolorido, Salazar comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. No sabía exactamente cómo, pero sabía que había hecho algo mal, había hecho despertar las aguas del lago, delante de muggles, eso no significaba nada bueno. Él solía utilizar su magia para conocer los pensamientos de otras personas, pero nunca había llegado a ese nivel.

Casi a la hora, consiguió llegar a su casa, empujó la puerta y se encontró a sus dos padres charlando en la sala de estar. Ambos reían, pero, al ver el aspecto de Salazar, sus sonrisas desaparecieron como si se resquebrajara una máscara, dejando en sus rostros un semblante pálido.

Conforme Salazar les explicaba lo ocurrido, sus padres se ponían más tensos, hasta que llegó a la parte que menos quería llegar.

Al contarles lo sucedido en el lago, su padre se levantó de un salto de la silla donde se encontraba y corrió a la habitación.

– No te preocupes cariño, si no lo hubieras hecho, posiblemente no estarías aquí – Dijo su madre, dándole un suave abrazo –. Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes, cuando la gente del pueblo se entere de lo ocurrido...

La frase quedó en el aire, pues se empezó a escuchar algo que parecían gritos a lo lejos, ante esto, su madre sin decir palabra, también salió de la sala a toda prisa.


	4. Capitulo 3: herpetón

**CAPÍTULO III**

 **Herpeton**

Salazar no entendía bien qué estaba ocurriendo, escuchó lo que parecía una discusión en voz baja entre sus padres.

Corrió hacia la ventana y miró por ella, o lo intentó, porque la luz de la lámpara hacia espejear el cristal contra la oscuridad de fuera, de pronto apareció una nueva luz a lo lejos, y después otra, y otra. Entonces entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo; eran cientos de personas gritando; traían antorchas, hoces, hachas y todo tipo de herramientas. Salazar solo había oído hablar de que esto ocurriese en pueblos vecinos, pero la sensación que le daba verlo delante de él y dirigiéndose hacia su casa le llenaba de un miedo atroz.

Su padre tiró del brazo de Salazar, y lo llevó a toda velocidad hacia fuera, llevaban unos sacos que parecían haber sido fabricados específicamente para una huida. Al salir, Salazar pudo ver que toda la gente, embravecida, se encontraba mucho más cerca de lo que parecía, algunos a unos escasos metros. Gritaban cosas como "Arrancadles la cabeza" o "A la hoguera la brujería".

Empezaron a correr en contra del gentío lo más rápido que podían, con su madre cogiéndole de la mano. Salazar miraba hacia atrás, '¿Por qué tienen que hacer esto?' '¿Acaso no entienden que no queremos hacerles ningún mal?' Salazar intentaba encontrar una respuesta '¿Por qué tenía que huir de su propia casa por no ser como ellos?'.

Cada vez estaban más cerca, no conseguirían ir muy lejos a este ritmo.

De pronto uno se detuvo.

– Seguid – Dijo el padre de Salazar –. No voy a permitir que lleguen a vosotros, corred.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su esposa y a su hijo; al separarse de ellos, se pudo ver en sus ojos la tristeza de una despedida, una despedida para siempre.

Se quitó algo del cuello y se lo puso en la mano a Salazar.

– Cuídalo, hijo, nunca olvides que eres Slytherin, nunca te dejes menospreciar por nadie, vales más que el mismísimo tiempo.

Salazar miró sus manos, era el guardapelo con la 'S' tallada que siempre llevaba su padre.

Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, su padre ya estaba caminando hacia la multitud que los perseguía con varita en mano.

– Vamos, cariño – Dijo su madre con voz rota. Reanudó la huida, esta vez solo con ella, pero esta se detuvo a los segundos, mirando hacia atrás de nuevo.

– No pienso abandonar a tu padre, Saly. Huye tú, ¿Recuerdas tu sitio escondido? Ve allí, espera a que lleguemos tu padre y yo, sigue siendo nuestro secreto, así que no sabrán dónde estás – Acarició el pelo de su hijo. Salazar nunca había visto a su madre llorar hasta ese momento –. Y si no llegamos, quédate allí hasta que todo se haya calmado. Te quiero, Saly – Dijo, le dio un beso a Salazar, y se limpió las lágrimas. Entonces sacó también su varita y corrió junto con su esposo.

Salazar no sentía el cuerpo, no le respondía. Miró sus manos, el guardapelo seguía ahí, reluciente. Alzó la vista.

– Yo también os quiero – Gritó hacia sus padres, intentando que le escucharan, pero ellos ya estaban inmersos entre todo un gentío.

Salazar agarró fuerte el guardapelo, se lo puso en el cuello y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero el miedo le daba la fuerza para huir.

Corrió sin detenerse un largo tiempo. Hasta llegar por fin a su escondrijo, se metió en la casa de madera medio derruida que se escondía entre los árboles.

Allí dentro todo estaba en silencio, el cual hacía resaltar más el conticinio de la noche.

Salazar se desplomó en el suelo, estaba temblando. Miró hacia la puerta, intentando convencerse de que vería entrar por ella a sus padres en un rato, sanos y salvos.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora, Salazar esperaba impacientemente cuando su atención se fijó en un libro que asomaba de un agujero en la pared, nunca se había percatado que estaba ahí, pero ahora le llamaba de una forma especial; estiró el brazo lo máximo que pudo hasta cogerlo.

Salazar limpió el polvo que había en la tapa del libro. Tenía escrito con tinta y con buena caligrafía la palabra 'Herpo'.

Lo abrió, tenía auténticamente de todo. Había un mapa hecho a mano de lo que parecía ser un gran viaje, letras en un idioma extraño y otras en el idioma de Salazar.

En una de las hojas había dibujos de montones de reptiles y anfibios posados sobre huevos junto un montón de tachones. También había muchos dibujos de una serpiente que aparentaba ser descomunal.

Todos parecían experimentos hechos por una persona loca. En una de las hojas daba indicaciones de cómo crear objetos mágicos, lo cual indicó a Salazar que se trataba del libro de un mago, como capas encantadas o varitas con partes de...

– ¿Basilisco? – Salazar se extrañó al leer ese nombre, le recordaba a algo. Entonces vio lo que era, basilisco era el nombre de aquella majestuosa y gran serpiente que tanto dibujaba el autor del libro.

Entonces una voz ubicua recorrió la habitación, lo que hizo que a Salazar se le cayese el libro al suelo, haciendo más ruido del que le habría gustado.

Con el corazón a mil, entornó los ojos y recorrió la estancia con la mirada. No había nadie allí, debió haber sido su imaginación, el cansancio le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Volvió a coger el libro y continuó leyéndolo con el fin de intentar distraerse, hasta que terminó quedándose dormido.

De pronto una voz lo hizo despertar de golpe. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado soñando.

– ¿Dices que se fue por aquí? – Dijo un hombre, en la parte exterior de la casa.

– Sí, un niño de pelo oscuro llegó corriendo y se metió por esta zona del bosque – Le respondió una segunda voz.

– Espero que este no nos cause tantos problemas como los otros dos – Dijo la voz de una mujer.

Salazar asomó un ojo por una madera rota en la pared.

Más o menos 30 personas se estaban acercando a la casa. ¿Y sus padres? ¿Serían ellos esos dos de los que hablaban? Debía irse de allí antes de que entraran y se quedara sin escapatoria.

Cogió el libro que estaba en el suelo y, adolorido, fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida.

Entonces algo le hizo caer hacia atrás, cuando alzó la vista se encontró de frente un hombre con una hoz en la mano, la cual estaba manchada de rojo en el filo. Otros cinco entraron en la habitación tras él.

– Aquí te tenemos, demonio – Dijo con voz de desprecio.

– Mátalo cuanto antes, Rebam, no sabemos lo que nos va a hacer si le dejamos más tiempo respirando, ya viste lo que hicieron sus padres, no queremos que haya más víctimas – Dijo, nervioso, uno de ellos.

El hombre de la hoz, levantó el brazo, preparando el golpe que acabaría con la vida de Salazar, este cerró los ojos, agarrando con fuerza el guardapelo de su padre.

– Papá, mamá, ayudadme – Susurró Salazar.

Pero su voz no era la misma de siempre, lo que pasó por sus labios fue un profundo silbido, un sonido que helaría la sangre del más valiente de los hombres.

Salazar abrió los ojos, algo extraño estaba sucediendo. De pronto, el suelo se hundió bajo su cuerpo y una imponente bestia emergió de él, rompiendo gran parte de la casa en la que estaban.

Salazar cayó a la zona de donde surgió aquel animal, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo.

La visión de Salazar empezó a difuminarse; solo conseguía ver aquel hermoso animal, tenía unos colosales colmillos y unas escamas esmeralda que brillaban con el reflejo de la luna. Escuchaba gritos. Algo estaba ocurriendo, pero Salazar no podía moverse. De pronto, todo se quedó negro.


	5. Chapter 4: Céfiro

**CAPÍTULO IV**

 **Céfiro**

Salazar abrió los ojos, el silencio reinaba en la noche de nuevo. Se sentó en el suelo, sentía dolores por todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo en la cabeza. Tras unos segundos, se sacudió el polvo y consiguió levantarse. Escaló de roca en roca como pudo, hasta salir del agujero por el que había caído.

El paisaje le dejó sin aliento. Había muchos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, la casa estaba destrozada y un gran camino de sangre conducía hasta el basilisco, cuyo cuerpo, ensangrentado, podría medir aproximadamente 15 metros de longitud.

Salazar se acercó al gran animal, el cual respiraba aún a duras penas. Había dado su vida por protegerle.

Colocó su mano sobre su cabeza.

– Gracias – Susurró Salazar, de nuevo emitiendo un sonido etéreo.

El basilisco no abrió los ojos, pero movió la cabeza hacia Salazar y dio un fuerte resoplido seguido de un gemido de dolor.

Salazar apoyó su frente en el animal, sintiendo su respiración, hasta que esta se detuvo, dejando un silencio sepulcral en la noche.

Nimueh tenía lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas. Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, escuchando los sonidos que ofrecía el bosque.

– ¿Y qué ocurrió después? – Preguntó Nimueh, rompiendo el silencio.

– Hizo lo que su padre le dijo – Respondió Merlín con voz solemne –. Nunca olvidó quién era y de donde venía, consiguió fabricar su propia varita, viajó durante largos años hasta llegar a ser el gran mago que sus padres soñaban que llegaría a ser. Desde entonces siempre tuvo un gran odio a la gente no mágica, la evitaba como podía, los comenzó a considerar seres inferiores, seres sin sentimientos.

Nimueh se impresionó ante esas palabras.

– ¿Y cómo fabricó su varita? ¿Cómo llegó a conocer a Godric, Helga y Rowena? ¿Cómo construyeron la escuela en la que estudiaste? – Las preguntas se amontonaban en la mente de Nimueh –. ¿Y qué ocurrió con Aloine?

Merlín comenzó a reír ante la impaciencia de Nimueh.

– No tengas prisa, Nimueh. Todo a su tiempo – Dijo, mirando a la joven.

– ¿Tendremos tiempo para que me cuentes todo? – Sus ojos, volvieron a relucir con su característico brillo.

– ¿Querrás escuchar a este anciano el tiempo suficiente para contarte todo?

Nimueh sonrió tras las palabras de merlín.

– Siempre – Respondió.

Merlín le devolvió la sonrisa y alzó las manos, invocando de nuevo al viento.

Haciendo que este se llevara las lágrimas que quedaban en el rostro de Nimueh, haciéndolas viajar como gotas por el cielo.

 **FIN**


End file.
